


The Caged Bird Doesn't Always Sing

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gay Love, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Life is hard, M/M, Mavin, Prison AU, and i dont even have it all figured out yet, and im sad so here have sad stories with happy endings, and it will break your heart, because thats how you delude yourself right, but i have a good feeling about this, but i promise the ending will be okay, but nothing fully described, hard angst, its gonna be sad, joelay - Freeform, michael and gavin live, okay so listen, prisoner men, there may be mentions of rape, theyre not the ones who die, this is gonna be long, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gavin gets caught in a bank robbery, he's sent to one of the toughest prisons in Texas, where he'll become part of the Achieve men gang, a group of men led by Geoff Ramsey that rule the prison. He'll deal with crooked prison guards, unruly inmates, and even find love in the brawn of the men, Michael Jones.<br/>But with the hard life of prison, can they all make it out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal is a Fickle Friend

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is gonna be a big fanfiction, and I'm honestly trying to still sort out all of the ideas swimming around in my head and fill in blanks that are still there, so this first part is gonna be a little short. Anyways, if you enjoy it, I need feedback! Tell me if it's worth continuing!  
> And if you want to see little notes on it/excerpts in progress, check out my page http://alittlebitgayandmore.tumblr.com/tagged/prisonAUthoughts

Gavin sat rigid on a hard seat, his body only bumping slightly with each pot hole the grey bus hit on its trek through the slowly-depleting terrain. He had glanced around at the other passengers only once, receiving glares and sexual remarks from burly and frankly terrifying-looking men that made his skin crawl. Since then, he had taken to staring blankly out the window and out into the dismal expanse, unwilling to shift his position and hear the soft clinking of chains around his wrists that sent his stomach into to twists and knots.

It had all started a little over a month ago, Gavin wasn’t certain of the exact date.

When he moved to Texas, leaving England behind in hopes of creating a modest life with a modest home and a modest job at a gaming store, he had made sure to keep close connections with his family and friends.

So when his best friend, Dan, had called him that day, he hadn’t thought anything of it.

That is, until he heard the urgency in the older man’s voice.

"Gavin, I need your help."

"Anything, B." He’d readily agreed to his oldest mate before hearing what the problem even was; something that he greatly regretted now.

-

"I… I don’t know about this." Gavin rubbed the back of his neck nervously, perched in the back of the van.

Dan had called him up in need of his help, already on his way to Gavin’s modest home with a shocking request.

"I know, B, but it’s the only option I’ve got. If we don’t… my parents will lose everything they’ve worked for. I need your help on this, B. I can’t do this alone." His eyes were pleading and Gavin let out a resigned sigh, knowing that he would do this to help his best mate.

"I won’t have to hurt anyone.. right?" He held the gun in his hands, unfamiliar smooth metal coursing with power that scared Gavin.

Dan smiled excitedly. “You’re the best, B! Of course you won’t have to hurt anyone, it’s just for show. Trust me, if there’s anything I know from my days of service, it’s that no one is going to try to play the hero when there’s a gun pointed at them.” His voice was so sure, his eyes shining so bright; it almost scared Gavin. “We just need to get in, get the teller to unlock the vault, grab some cash, and get out. It’ll be simple, B. I’ll even give you some of the profit! I only need enough to help my family.”

Gavin shook his head, carefully shoving the gun into his back pocket and yanking the dark grey hoodie over it. “No, B. I’m happy with my simple existence. I just want to help.” But did he? A shiver ran down his spine as he watched his closest friend tuck in his gun and pull up his hood, flashing him a grin. A backpack was secured behind him holding extra materials such as money bags and (though Gavin didn’t want to think about it) more bullets.

"Let’s go, then." There were only the two of them; two lone men with hoods pulled up entered a homely little bank. It wasn’t some giant bank for millionaires. This wasn’t some ridiculous movie scene, attempting to rob a bank like that would have them killed.

One elderly security guard stood at the door, nodding a Texas greeting. The men said nothing. For a brief, fleeting moment, everything was calm. Tellers worked, children ran around, mothers and fathers waited in line, and two figures stood by the doors quietly, purpose not yet known.

And then it was chaos.

"Alright, I want everyone down on the ground!" Dan yelled at the top of his voice, pulling out his gun and moving to lock the doors. Gavin pointed his own gun at the now-panicking people with shaky hands, observing the storm raging before his eyes. Mothers ran to cover their children, workers and customers alike dropped to the ground, arms raised in surrender. One little girl made eye contact with Gavin, and the fear in her big, blue eyes tore at his heartstrings. He was the one causing that fear. He held back a disgusted gag.

"C’mon, B!" Dan motioned towards the safe and Gavin complied, keeping his gun raised. "You! Open this!" He pointed his gun at a young, mousy-looking girl and she jumped, her entire body twitching as he stumbled to her feet.

"I…I.." She stuttered out, joints locked. She appeared to be quite literally paralyzed in terror.

"I’m not fucking around!" Dan barked, shooting at the empty space above her. Gavin turned in alarm and several people shrieked out as the bang echoed through the building.

"B…" Gavin began, but he was cut off with a hand gesture.

"Open the bloody safe." Dan growled and the girl snapped to life, nodding as she rushed to the counter, fumbling to grab a key card. She threw a nervous glance at the other workers, receiving a sharp nod from one brave-looking man with dark hair.

Gavin was just thinking that maybe, somehow, it would all go smoothly, when they heard the first alarm.

"Shit." Dan muttered.

"What do we do now, B? How do we escape?" Gavin was on the verge of hyperventilating, his hood falling down as he jogged over to Dan.

"I’m sorry, Gav, but it’s every man for himself." Dan fired several shots at the ceiling and everyone seemed to scatter at once, running toward the exit and screaming. Dan ran with them, peeling off his hoodie and abandoning a frozen Gavin.

His mind was screaming for him to move but his legs wouldn’t comply in his panicked state, so he just stood there, letting the feelings of betrayal, guilt, and terror wash over him. He hardly even felt the heavy arms take hold of him and drag him away through his numbness.

 

The trial had been quick, but the questioning had been unbearable. He gave nothing up, but admitted his own guilt. He wasn’t sure why he didn’t rat out Dan; he just couldn’t do that to his best friend, even if Dan had betrayed him.

Unfortunately for him, Dan wasn’t done hurting him, even if he didn’t know it. One of Dan’s random bullets had managed to hit someone.

It wasn’t anything fatal, but the guy would be in a wheelchair for a couple months because of it, and that was enough to destroy Gavin’s chances of getting a light sentence.

So he had gotten twenty-five years in the Ellis Unit Prison, a prison known for questionable methods and unparalleled harshness.

-

The prison was much larger than Gavin had anticipated, he thought as the bus chugged forward. Tall fences tipped with barbed wire surrounded a huge red brick building and guards stood stock-still on turrets, guns held tightly in gloved hands, almost like statues. He took in a deep breath, taking in surroundings as they were made visible to him.

Inmates in orange jumpsuits were in the prison yard, broken into small groups, each man looking menacing and dangerous. Flowers lined the sidewalks, an almost comical contrast to the rough surroundings and bleak colours. 

As Gavin took a hesitant step off the bus and was greeted with catcalls and loud whoops, he had only one thought.

"I'm going to die here."


	2. Isolation and Introductions

It was nice, really, when an Asian-looking older officer unlocked Gavin’s shackles, allowing him to twist his thin wrists in a mild stretch. He rubbed at them as he took his seat on a hard bench, surrounded by the other new inmates.  
  
"Strip and put these on. Take of any and all jewelry you may be wearing and give them to me." The officer barked out, tossing orange shirts and pants to each person. Gavin held his to his chest, shifting awkwardly. Most of the prisoners automatically did as they were told, accustomed considering it was not their first time.  
  
Gavin hesitated, receiving another sharp reminder from the officer before he peeled off his striped polo, keeping his gaze on the concrete floor. He definitely didn’t want to make eye contact with anyone in the room.  
  
"Your belongings will be returned to you when you leave… IF you leave." The man smirked and Gavin’s stomach did an uncomfortable somersault.  
  
The chains came back on shortly after disinfection and a final thorough search, and they were led down a bland, dim hallway.  
  
"My name is Officer Sorola. We have a few rules here at our lovely little prison, but I’ll let the warden tell you those before we continue." He stepped back and a man with curly hair and glasses took his place. His smile looked light-hearted and Gavin relaxed his shoulders. At least he did for a moment, until the warden talked.  
  
"Listen up, ladies! I’m your warden, Burnie Burns. But you will refer to me as Mr. Burns, is that clear?" He growled out and the prisoners nodded. "Good. Now, let’s go over the rules. Rule number one, you will not speak unless asked to speak! Let me hear a ‘Yes Sir’ if that is understood!"  
  
He paused and the inmates repeated him in unison, a rumble of gruff voices overpowering Gavin’s soft one.  
  
Burnie grinned, but it didn’t look as friendly. “Good. That is the golden rule! If you follow it, you might just survive. Rule number two! You will listen and obey all of these fine guards!” He gestured to the line of people behind him. Gavin looked them all over quickly.  
  
At the front of the line was Officer Sorola. Beside him stood a man that looked almost like a thinner, younger Burnie. Next was a boy (boy because he was likely younger than even Gavin) with a clean baby face followed by a stern-looking woman with red hair pulled back and a scowl on her pretty face. Beside her was a young man with crazy dark hair and another woman (blonde) with a wide mouth and attractive features. Overall, they looked like a bunch that could get things done.  
  
"Officer Sorola, Luna, Denecour, Tuggey, Demarais, and Dunkleman will become the closest thing to family you have, besides your fellow inmates. Memorize them. Get to know them. It could benefit you." He went on to explain simple rules, ones that Gavin would expect, like eating time and behaviour and curfew for being in their cells. There would be inmate checks every morning and night, done by Officer Sorola as well. He left after that, handing the floor back to Sorola.  
  
"For the next thirty days, you will be in solitary cells. This is to allow you to get accustomed to being here. I know some of you don’t need it, like Blaine here." He nodded his head towards a handsome muscly guy and the latter grinned cockily. "But it’s standard procedure." He then led the line of orange-clad men down several more hallways before depositing each of them in their own cells, locking them in behind iron bars.  
  
When Gavin was alone and in his cell, he immediately fell onto the bed with a sigh, eyeing his surroundings. The room was small and dismal with a metal toilet in the corner and his bed. A little desk attached to the wall and a plastic chair were the only other furniture pieces in the 6x8’ area.  
  
"It could be worse." He whispered to himself, but his cracked, lonely voice didn’t provide much reassurance.  
  
He let a single sob escape his lips before falling into an uneasy slumber.  
  
-  
  
"Roll Call!" A voice bellowed out, something clanking against the metal of the bars. Gavin raised his head and opened his eyes groggily, golden brown locks stuck to his forehead. He looked out the window and saw the faint oranges and pinks of an early sunrise: it was probably only five in the morning, possibly six.  
  
"Everybody out of their cells right now!" The doors opened mechanically and Gavin hoisted himself up, trudging out to stand by his door as Officer Sorola called out names, walking towards him slowly.  
  
"Free!" He barked Gavin’s last name and an amused smirk touched his face. "Not so free now, are ya?" Gavin remained silent, willing himself to be calm and collected. He didn’t want to show weakness, not yet (not at all if he could help it). Sorola moved on and soon the roll was finished, the prisoners returning to their cages. A tray of food was brought to him not long after, but he didn’t feel all that much like eating.  
  
For thirty days, he sat in his silence, thinking about what he would do to survive the Hell hole he found himself in. He decided to look at it like the Hunger Games: that meant his first step would be making allies. He’d always been good with charming any lady or man he wanted, maybe he could charm some inmates into protecting him. Maybe…  
  
-  
  
When it was finally time for the newbies to be mixed in with the older prisoners, Gavin was mostly grateful. The only human interaction he’d had for an entire month was Sorola during roll call, and that wasn’t exactly ideal.  
  
When he got to his new ‘home’, it was empty. His roommate must be out in the yard, he decided, seeing as the bottom bed was clearly claimed. He looked around but there wasn’t much more to it than what was in his old cell, so he soon decided to venture out.  
  
There were some nice luxuries in maximum security prison, he noticed as he checked out the holding area they would be spending evenings in. With couches and places to play checkers and chess, and even a television with what looked like a gaming system attached, it was almost homey. He knew a gymnasium was somewhere as well, but he needed some sunlight.  
  
He stayed hidden as much as he could on his way to the prison yard, not wanting to run into anyone. The fresh air was dramatically different to the stale supply he had been living on for weeks and he breathed it in greedily while looking around.  
  
A weightlifting station took up a large portion of the prison yard, frightening inmates laughing and grunting as they worked the heavy metal pieces in their hands as if they were made of paper. A couple basketball courts held another chunk of the open space, as well as a covered area with places to sit. Besides that there was a lot of grass where men lounged and even a track line around the entire thing where several men ran. Overall, actually not that bad.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he’d awkwardly been standing there before he saw a man approach him, knowing smirk on his face. He had dark hair that stuck up crazily and wise brown eyes; his chiseled chin was brushed with stubble and his figure was slim, but clearly muscular.  
  
"Hey. I see you’re just out of the fish bowl." Gavin wasn’t sure what that meant, but he nodded regardless. "Thought so. Only newbies are that skittish, and I saw you get off the diesel tour a month back. The name’s Joel, by the way." He held out a hand and Gavin hesitantly shook it.  
  
"Gavin…" He mumbled out and Joel’s smile turned softer.  
  
"Look, most guys who come in here are repeat offenders, guys who don’t ever want to get out, or just don’t care. But you… You are clearly different, so I figure I can help you out. I’m the eyes and ears of this place, and I know everything there is to know inside this greasy little prison of secrets. Let me give you a quick introduction of who you need to watch out for." Gavin nodded as Joel led him to the covered area, taking a seat on the bench closest to the edge.  
  
"Those guys," he pointed at a group of bald men talking in the corner, angry scowls on their faces. "Those are the typical racist assholes. Nazi-lovers and black-hating homophobes. That’s to be expected, though, in a place like this." He shook his head before moving to point at another group. "Those…" He chuckled slightly at the men. Their orange shirts were tied around their waists and pants slung below their asses. "I guess you could call them prostitutes. I think they’re a comic relief." Gavin looked closer at their faces and saw they were wearing makeup: he vaguely wondered how they even got it.  
  
"Now, most of the other prisoners are just your typical violent freaks that should be avoided, but there’s one crew that runs this place, and it’s very important you know about them." His hand moved to point at five men, two of which were lifting an impressive amount of weights.  
  
"The Achieve Men."  
  
"The one with armfuls of tattoos and dark hair? That’s Geoff. He’s the boss of the Achieve men. Hell, he’s the boss of everyone. A few men have tried to combat him but… Well, there’s a reason he’s still the boss." Gavin shuddered at what they replied, but Joel didn’t notice. "There’s rumor he’s here because he was big in the mafia. You should see his wife, she’s probably got even more tattoos than him.  
  
"The big guy with the ginger beard is Jack, Geoff’s right-hand man. He’s a sweet guy, really. Fatherly, even, and a lot of the younger inmates like him. It really makes you wonder what a big old teddybear like him could have done to get here.  
  
The kid with curly red hair is Michael. He’s tough as nails and he will kick your ass in a heartbeat. He’s the muscle of the group.” Gavin could tell. The man, likely a year or two older than Gavin, was lifting a huge weight with ease, face barely scrunched up. A couple tattoos were on his thick, muscled arms, but Gavin couldn’t make them out from where he sat. “I’m not sure why he’s here, but I bet it was violent. Judging by his Jersey accent, probably gang related.  
  
"The brick wall of a guy lifting beside him is Ryan. He is one crazy motherfucker, okay? I think the only one that can really control him is Geoff. I know why he’s in here, mostly because I read about it in the news. The guy has been here for a while, and he’s never leaving. Went crazy about ten years back, killed six people. They found him screaming about some guy named Edgar. I reckon he meant his neighbor, probably found his wife with good ol’ Edgar. They were the first to die." Gavin felt a stab of pity for the older man. "He spends a lot of time in The Hole and is prone to an occasional violent outburst, so watch out.  
  
"And finally, there’s Ray." A scrawny man with short, dark hair and glasses was laughing at something, happily chortling as if he weren’t in a prison. "Firstly, I’d like to point out that he’s mine, so no touchy." He glared at Gavin and the Brit raised his hands into a defensive position. "He runs the trade system here. You need something? You go to Ray. It keeps his skinny ass safe." He stared at the young man dreamily and Ray’s head turned to look at them, his smile growing even wider. "He’s a ball of sunshine in a world of darkness." Joel sighed out and Gavin couldn’t help but wonder what Ray did to get where he was.  
  
"I know what you’re thinking, and no, I don’t know. No one does. If you ask him, he just grins and says ‘YOLO’." Joel rolled his eyes.  
  
"Anyways, the point here is this: if you can get in good with these guys, you need to do it.  
  
Otherwise, and I mean this sincerely kid, you won’t survive.”


	3. A Prisoner's Agreement

Shortly after his conversation with Joel, Gavin excused himself to go back to his cell, the older man's warning still echoing in his mind.  
  
He was laying on his bed, arm draped lazily over his eyes as he thought, when he heard footsteps on concrete. He waited for them to pass as the other occasional ones had but they didn't, growing steadily louder as they entered his cell. Peeking out from under his arm, he saw a vaguely familiar mess of auburn curls.  
  
Michael walked past the beds, completely ignoring Gavin's existence as he took off his glasses and wiped them on the orange fabric of his shirt.  
  
"H-hello." Gavin piped up, the words coming out like more of a squeak than anything else. He cleared his throat and watched as Michael spun around slowly. Up close, Gavin could see the man's handsome face was brushed with freckles, as were his arms. His tattoos, much to Gavin's silent amusement, were all video game references, which calmed the Brit, for whatever reason. He supposed it reminded him of his old job.  
  
"Sup." Michael's voice was raspy yet smooth at the same time, an odd combination that Gavin mulled over before speaking again.  
  
"I'm Gavin. Gavin Free." He hopped out of bed and held out his hand, putting on his best smile. Michael glanced down at it but continued to rub his glasses, making no move to return the greeting.  
  
"M'names Michael Jones. I'm guessing you're my new cellmate?" Gavin slowly retracted his arm, bringing it up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck, ruffling the bottom of his golden brown hair.  
  
"Um, yes!" He tried to maintain his enthusiasm, but he could feel it slipping as Michael's chestnut brown eyes glared at him.  
  
"Well, then. Stay out of my shit and we won't have any problems. If you so much as look at my shit, I'll break your big-ass fucking nose." He sounded bored and Gavin's eyes widened, brow furrowing. He began to question his idea on making friends with the older man.  
  
"I-I'll keep that in mind." Michael went to turn away and Gavin's desperation finally broke through. "I.. I was wondering if you could... help me?" His tone gave away more vulnerability than he had wanted to, something he was sure Michael noticed by the way he turned back to Gavin, scrutinizing eyes looking him up and down, apparently trying to decide something.  
  
He let out an annoyed sigh, coming to a silent conclusion on whatever internal debate his mind had been hosting.  
  
"Fine. But don't you start fucking crying on me." He warned and Gavin nodded vigorously, a small smile touching his lips.  
  
"Firstly, you need to toughen up or get useful real fucking quick. You look like a fucking girl." Gavin let out an indignant huff but Michael continued talking. "I mean, seriously, do you have ANY muscle? That feminine body is gonna be a real hot commodity in here, not to mention the sexy accent."  
  
A shudder went down the Brit's spine at the thought and his voice became more pleading. "That's why I need your help! I don't... I..." He couldn't bring himself to say it, so he left it at that.  
  
"Yeah, I get it. I'll protect you the best I can, and I'll talk to the guys, but you're gonna have to prove yourself. We ain't just gonna protect you for free." If Gavin listened closely enough, he could hear the faint Jersey accent in certain syllables; it was kinda nice.  
  
"I can do that!" Gavin nodded again, chewing on his lower lip.  
  
"I'm assuming Joel already talked to you?" Gavin hummed back and Michael carried on. "I thought so. How much did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me a little bit about the prisoners, and your group." Michael snorted, adjusting his glasses on his perfectly-proportioned nose.  
  
"That's only scraping the surface, kid. Sit down and I'll tell you about the guards." Gavin did as he was told, gingerly lowering himself onto the corner of Michael's bed. The latter took the space beside him, stretching slightly.  
  
"Gus, that's Sorola, is pretty okay. He chooses favorites, so it's important to get on his good side. Luckily, if you're with us, that won't be too hard. Denecour is a new kid, kind of a pushover. He's real quiet and seems sorta skittish around us, so don't worry about him. The two chicks keep to themselves mostly and only act when ordered to. Sometimes you can catch Dunkleman chatting with a couple choice inmates. Demarais is real social with us, enjoys talking and sharing jokes." He cracked his knuckles and Gavin held back a gag at the noise; he'd always had a weak stomach.  
  
"Let's see... Oh, fuck, right. Luna." His expression became darker and he spit out the name as if it tasted disgusting on his tongue. "He may seem like a happy guy, but he's pure fucking evil. He's strict as Hell and enjoys physical punishment more than he should. More than anyone should, and that's saying something from me. It's best to avoid him and keep your head down when he's near, you understand?" He waited for Gavin to say yes before breathing out. "Good."  
  
"Other than that, it's basically routine. We'll set you up with a nice job. The Achieve men have connections with everyone around here. Ray can tell you all about the trade that goes down, too. He's better at explaining it than me."  
  
Michael stood up abruptly, extending an arm to Gavin. "Welcome aboard, dude." Gavin shook the calloused hand, suddenly very aware of how smooth and soft his tanned skin was.  
  
"Thank you so much, Micoo. I don't know how I'll ever repay you for helping me out." Gavin smiled warmly and he saw the faintest of smirks tug at Michael's pink lips.  
  
"Don't mention it. Oh, and if anyone asks, you're my bitch." Michael ducked out of the room, grinning wildly.  
  
"Wot!" Gavin squawked, chasing after the older man.  
  
Michael led Gavin to the cafeteria, where dinner was apparently starting. He was reminded of school lunch as he shuffled through the line, mediocre food being shoveled onto his plastic tray. He followed Michael to a table in the corner where the other men sat. The guys looked up questioningly as the Brit took a seat timidly, shoulders hunched as he shied from their gazes.  
  
"This is Gavin. He's gonna be rolling with us now." Michael said, elbowing Gavin lightly.   
  
Geoff cocked an eyebrow, a silent question to Michael. The entire table tensed, waiting for the verdict. The younger man gave a curt shake of his head and Geoff seemed to accept whatever was transferred through the action.  
  
"Welcome to the crew, Gavin." Geoff shrugged and Gavin relaxed along with the rest of the men, the atmosphere around them lightening.  
  
"Looks like Michael has a boyfriend." Ray teased, cooing as he wrapped an arm around the newly-arrived Joel.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Ray." Michael grumbled, but his cheeks heated with a light blush. Gavin giggled as Ray waggled his eyebrows enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm glad to see you got in, kid." Joel muttered, leaning into Ray's side.   
  
"Got into Michael's ass!" Ray interrupted. "Got'im!" The table broke into laughter besides a steaming Michael and confused Gavin.  
  
"I will take a week in the Hole to kick your ass." Michael sounded angry but his smile betrayed him. Gavin noticed that he had beautiful dimples.  
  
"It's nice to have someone new in the group." Jack piped up, his voice kind and soft. "We haven't taken anyone in since Ray, and that was two years ago."  
  
"I guess that makes you the baby now, Gavin." Geoff grinned and Michael squealed 'Ohh little Gavvy Wavvy!'. "What got you in here, if you don't mind me asking?"  
  
Gavin deflated, sighing out. "I tried to help out a friend and he betrayed me." The hurt was evident in his voice and Geoff knew to leave it at that. He saw Michael throw him a curious glance but ignored it.  
  
"I get it. Well, we're going to have to put you to use. Do you have any skills?" Gavin perked up at that, leaning forward a bit.  
  
"Yeah! I have an extensive knowledge of computers, video cameras, physics, and mathematics, though I'm not sure how that will help in here..." He looked down at his food, poking at mashed potatoes with his spoon.  
  
"Are you kidding me? That would help me loads!" Ray piped up, grinning. "I'm shit at math, and I could use someone to help me with the trades."  
  
"And I bet we could get him a job in the library as his prison job." Michael added. "That's where I work. I'd be able to keep an eye on you." Michael mumbled quieter to Gavin, likely hoping the other men wouldn't hear. The effort proved futile, however.  
  
"Awwww." Ray made little kissy faces and Joel cackled.  
  
"I swear to fucking God, Ray." Michael growled, but Ray only laughed louder. Gavin couldn't help but join in, already feeling comfortable in the small group.  
  
"This is why you have Anger Management when the rest of us go to that stupid church thing." Jack scolded playfully and Michael stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Michael, hotheaded? I never would have guessed." Gavin drawled out and the men cracked up.  
  
"Watch it, you." Michael looked up at Gavin and he blushed before bringing his eyes down again.  
  
"I think you're going to fit in just fine with us, Gavin." Geoff leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs.  
  
"Just be careful." The men turned in surprise as Ryan uttered his first words since Gavin had sat down, not looking up from his food. His blue eyes shone with sorrow from what Gavin could see and he winced at the sincerity in the simple line.  
  
"I will." Gavin spoke with purposeful determination, his tone somber.  
  
Ryan finally looked up and they locked their gaze on one another.  
  
"Be careful."


	4. That's My Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally that sexual content is making it's way in! <3

"So... these are the showers." Gavin cleared his throat awkwardly, his green eyes widening in mild horror. It was a large open area, the walls lined with shower heads and drains embedded into the floor. Small metal shelves attached to the wall held soap and small containers of shampoo and conditioner, and Gavin was reminded of the locker rooms in his old high school gym.   
  
Shower time was after dinner, and Gavin absolutely had not been looking forward to it. Luckily, only twenty-five inmates were allowed in at the time, but that was still a lot of naked criminals and psychos crowded around him.   
  
"Yep, this is it." Michael did a little flourish with his hand and Gavin snorted. The older man peeled off his shirt, tossing it into a dirty, grey bin. Gavin's eyes darted down despite himself, lingering on Michael's trim and smooth chest. Just-visible abs led down to a sculpted v that was quickly becoming more evident as Michael kicked off his pants. He was just about to remove his underwear, his fingers teasing at the waistline, hooking on the elastic band and pulling it ever-so-slowly...  
  
"Helloooo. Earth to Dickie Bitch!" Gavin's eyes snapped back to Michael's face, cheeks reddening quickly at the cocky smirk on his lips, showing his dimples.  
  
"I was just.. floor... fixing pants." Gavin stuttered out, brow furrowing as he thought about what he'd just said. Bloody Hell, he was gay.  
  
"Riiiight. Hurry up and undress. The sooner we get in, the less guys that'll be in there." Gavin nodded, quickly shedding his own clothing and tossing the articles in with Michael's. He slunk to the farthest shower head, scooting around a few men that already occupied areas. His arms wrapped around his torso defensively, head down.  
  
"Wow. I never thought you'd be that... furry." Michael cocked an eyebrow, clearly impressed as he took the spot beside Gavin.  
  
"Mr. Jones, are you checking me out?" Gavin mock-gasped offensively, striking a pose.   
  
"Look who's talking! I thought your eyes were gonna bulge out of your head checking out my sweet bod." He popped out his ass and brought a finger to his puffed lips like a teenage girl. Gavin grinned as he shamelessly checked out Michael's apple-shaped bottom.  
  
"In my defense, it's quite the body to look at." Michael blushed at that, moving to turn on the hot water. Gavin followed, shying away as the water slowly warmed up to the fiery temperature he was looking for. He took the soap in his hands, lathering it up before rubbing it in a circular motion over his tanned chest.  
  
"Fresh meat is looking damn fine." Gavin heard a growl behind him and turned around questioningly. A large man with an anchor tattoo on his left forearm stood there, a frightening smirk on his hard features. Gavin kept his eyes trained on the man's face, trying to hold his head high and give the impression of confidence.  
  
"Hey baby boy, how'd you like some company in that lonely shower, hmm?" He purred, going to move closer. Michael was in between them in a flash, his pose one of a lion defending his pride. The Jersey man's arms were tense and he got close to the man's face, breathing heavily out of his nose.  
  
"This bitch is mine. I claimed him, and you won't fucking touch him." He snarled and Gavin had to curl his toes to contain the arousal rising inside him. Michael rolled his shoulders and his muscled back strained with the moment, freckled skin glistening wet.  
  
"I don't see your name on him." The argument was still going on and Gavin shook his head slightly to focus.  
  
"If you so much as touch my bitch, if ANY of you touch my bitch," His voice rose, a call out to the other prisoners that were turning to watch the drama. "I will personally beat the shit out of all of you!" He turned and pulled Gavin in, connecting their lips in a clash of angry teeth and rough lips. It was full of rage and need and ownership and it took Gavin completely off guard. He moaned into it, thin body melting against Michael's firm one.   
  
"Mine." Michael breathed out and Gavin swallowed the noise greedily.  
  
"This bitch. Is. Mine." He wrapped a protective arm around Gavin's waist, their bodies still pressed together. The man grumbled to himself before slurking off to the other side of the shower room, recognizing his defeat. The rest of the inmates returned to what they were doing as well, but the two men stayed in their position. Gavin was painfully aware of the hardening member between him and with a slight twitch, he realized Michael had the same problem.  
  
"Um.. Micoo?" Gavin rasped out, the heat in his face having nothing to do with the steaming water beating down on them.  
  
"Yeah, Gav?" Michael rested their foreheads together, his auburn curls made straight by the weight of the liquid, sticking to his neck. He had a sheepish grin on his face, any anger melted away.  
  
"That was fantastic acting there." He mumbled. "But now we are in a predicament." Michael's cheeks puffed out as he nodded, each small movement between them sending a jolt of pleasure through Gavin.  
  
"Um..." Michael paused, deep in thought. "Oh! Okay, here's the plan. We both stay faced towards the wall. Showers are only like fifteen minutes. We'll have some time to calm down and head off to our groups."  
  
"Right. On three then? One... Two.. Three!" They broke apart quickly, facing away from the other inmates and washing their bodies as if nothing was happening.  
  
"Micoo?" They weren't looking at one another, both men suddenly finding the wall more interesting than they should.  
  
"Mhm?"   
  
"Thanks for saving my arse." He giggled and Michael couldn't help but join in. Giggles quickly evolved into full-blown laughter at the absurdity of the situation.  
  
They continued to laugh under their breaths until the room was finally empty besides them and their excitement calmed. They walked together to grab a couple towels out of the bin, drying off before slipping on fresh outfits.  
  
"So where do I go?" Gavin spoke up after a bit of silence, choosing not to bring up the issue.  
  
"You'll go to the chapel with the rest of the gang." Michael grumbled, crossing his arms. Clearly, he didn't enjoy his anger management.  
  
"How come they weren't in the showers with us?" Not that Gavin was complaining. He did NOT need Ray witnessing that.  
  
"Well, um, there's two shower times. But the other one is at six fifteen in the fucking morning, and that shit is not for me. I hate mornings already, and that's another half an hour of sleep for me, y'know?" They met up with the other guys then and Gavin greeted them warmly.  
  
"Time for you to go to your wittle happy fun place, Michael!" Ray cooed, receiving a glare.   
  
"Fuck you. I'll see you guys later. Bye Gav." They shared a knowing smile and Ray's face practically lit up and the exchange.  
  
"So when do you guys plan to fuck?" He asked as they walked to the chapel, his hand held tightly by Joel's. Gavin flushed furiously, squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"When do you and Joel plan to fuck?" He retorted rather lamely and Ray cackled.  
  
"What do you think we do with that free shower time?" Joel winked and the men gagged dramatically as they took their seats.  
  
Gavin sat between Ray and Geoff, feeling snug and at home already around the men.  
  
"So what happens here?" Gavin asked, shifting in the hard, metal chair.  
  
"Preaching, sermons, some of the prisoners share their feelings and shit. Y'know, typical church things." Geoff drawled lazily, crossing his arms behind his head and settling in.  
  
"We don't really pay attention, honestly." Jack piped up from Geoff's other side, sounding almost apologetic.  
  
"It's a nice time to catch up on sleep." Ryan mumbled from behind him, his pose lax.  
  
"Does anybody even know the preacher or whatever he's called?" Gavin yawned.  
  
" _Her_  name is Arryn." Joel answered, the others clearly clueless. Just then, a woman with dark brown hair and soft eyes took her place behind a wooden mantle, shuffling some papers.  
  
"Good afternoon, everyone. Let's start where we left off, shall we?" Her voice was low and melodic and it wasn't long before Gavin found himself drifting off.  
  
-  
  
Gavin cracked an eye open and sunlight flooded into his iris, making him squint. He blinked several times and sat up, covers draping around his naked waist. His legs flung over the edge of the bed and toes connected with warm carpet.  
  
He shuffled his way down a light hallway, led to the kitchen by the alluring smell of cinnamon.  
  
"Oh hey, babe. You're finally up." A familiar voice touched his ears and he smiled as his eyes were graced by the image of a naked Michael, faced away from him as he flipped pancakes at the stove. He was turned around at the waist to grin at Gavin, his messy curls clearly mussed from sleep.  
  
"C'mere, baby. I made us breakfast." He motioned forward with his finger after flipping off the stove burner, cooing and throwing Gavin a sultry look.  
  
Gavin didn't need a second invitation as he rushed over, scooping Michael up in his arms and connecting their lips. It wasn't rough like he remembered the last one.  
  
No, this one was soft mouths pressed together, all full of tenderness and care and promise, tongues flicking teasingly in Gavin's mouth. They rolled a 180 and Michael hoisted Gavin onto the counter, sliding between his knees and ducking his head to nip at Gavin's neck. The latter moaned, arms wrapping around and hands fisting into reddish-brown locks.  
  
Something tangled in Michael's hair and Gavin examined it to see a thin golden band around his ring finger. A warmness spread through him as he felt the weight of it, tender smile tugging at his lips.  
  
His attention was immediately brought back to Michael as the older man kissed down Gavin's chest, tweaking his nipple on the way down and making Gavin gasp out.  
  
"Someone's eager." Hot breath tickled the quickly hardening flesh between Gavin's legs and he pressed his cheek against it. "Mmm."  His fingers teased Gavin's length, tracing it lightly as if it were something to be worshiped, before taking the head in his mouth and sucking gently.  
  
"B-bloody Hell, Micoo." Gavin threw his head back, pulling gently on Michael's hair as the older man took more of the Brit's length in, hollowing out his cheeks, until he was down to the hilt.  
  
The feeling was incredible, more perfect than anything Gavin could have imagined, when Michael swallowed.  
  
"AHN!" Gavin moaned loudly, back arching forward. Michael pulled off for a second, facing up through his lashes to give Gavin a look sexier than sin.  
  
"I want you to fuck my mouth." He whispered out before locking his lips around Gavin's rock-hard length.  
  
The younger man gave an experimental thrust forward, testing the waters and enjoying the pleasure that tingled through him. He pushed in further, his eyes glued to the scene before him.  
  
He grabbed Michael's head, guiding it back and forth over and over, gaining speed and steadily finding it harder to breathe.  
  
"You look beautiful." He panted out, thrusts becoming more sporadic as he neared orgasm. He watched Michael cup his own erection, rubbing the neglected member and moaning around Gavin's cock.   
  
"I...I...I can't.." Gavin stuttered, a familiar burn kindling in his lower stomach, pressure building up until he couldn't take it anymore, spilling into Michael's mouth. The Jersey man followed soon after, spurting over his hand.  
  
Michael pulled off the softening member as he came, chanted Gavin's name like a prayer over and over. "Gavin, Gavin, Gavin!"  
  
-  
  
"Gavin, Gavin!" The Brit jumped up with a start, eyes snapping open as he nearly toppled out of the metal chair.  
  
Ray stood over him, grinning wildly. "What were ya dreaming about, buddy?"   
  
Gavin rubbed at his neck, sore from the uncomfortable positioning. "Nothing, you mingy little prick." He muttered out, willing his second unwanted erection of the day to disappear.  
  
"You were mumbling Michael's name." Joel mused, smirking.  
  
"Bollocks." He groaned, rubbing at his face. "Neither of you breathe a word of this to him." Luckily, the room had cleared out besides them.  
  
"You have our word." Ray struck a boy scout pose and Joel chuckled, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"C'mon loverboy, it's time to go back to the dorm area. I believe it's Michael's turn to face off against Ryan." Joel teased, poking the still-groggy Gavin.  
  
"Team Crazy Mad!" Ray called out and Joel rolled his eyes, apparently used to the behaviour.  
  
Gavin followed behind the men but his mind was preoccupied, blocking out their playful flirting.  
  
The contents of his dream replayed again and again, clouding his mind and making his head spin. He spotted Michael by the television as he entered and the older man flashed a huge grin upon seeing him, making Gavin's heart skip a beat.  
  
He may be in a bit of trouble.


	5. Mutually Beneficial (And PURELY Physical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> note: i fucked up at first oops  
> but it's now fixed  
> it was NOT supposed to be the same as chapter one lol

"FUCK YOU, FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Michael screamed and Ryan burst into laughter, easily maneuvering his character around to deliver a strong kick to the back of his opponent’s head.  
  
"This is almost too easy." The older man drawled, broad fingers moving with surprisingly fluid motions over the controller. The rest of the Achieve men were perched around the two locked in fierce virtual combat. Gavin, nearest Michael, swore he could hear the latter’s teeth grinding as the words ‘GAME OVER’ flashed across the screen in big, red, taunting letters once again.  
  
He flung the controller onto the ground and crossed his arms angrily.  
  
"Best five of seven?" Ryan offered, his tone mocking, and Michael snarled. "That’s a no then. What about you, Gavin?" The young Brit hopped up eagerly, taking the controller in his hand.  
  
"Brilliant! I played Mortal Combat quite often when I was younger." He flashed Michael a welcoming grin and was pleased by the faint blush that appeared on the freckled boy’s cheeks. He’d been debating, as he watched the two men play, whether he should bring up the shower issue to his new friend, confront their obvious and immediate attraction to one another. He wasn’t living some ridiculous movie life, he wasn’t oblivious like a dumb main character. He could tell they both wanted to bone one another, and it might help him to get in good with the brawn of the most important gang in the prison, especially if they were going to be in for a while like he was.  
  
So he’d decided that yeah, sure, after they had all returned to their cells, he would talk to Michael and begin what he expected to be an equally beneficial physical relationship.  
  
Purely. Physical. He reminded himself of that part. There was no way he was going to be doing anything silly like get feelings for a crazed convict. (Okay, so he was also a convict, but his situation was completely different. Michael was a killer!)  
  
"Pick your damn character already!" He felt Ray nudge him from behind and shook his head, grinning sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry about that!" He mumbled, going straight for Mileena.  
  
"Really? Mileena?" Michael scoffed at him and Gavin rolled his eyes, immediately starting out the match by delivering a heavy blow to Ryan’s character, the combinations to her special moves still ingrained in his mind from his childhood.  
  
He looked over to smirk cheekily at Michael. “You were saying?” The match was over quickly, Gavin being claimed as the victor, and the Jersey man grumbled to himself.  
  
The other men all switched out battling Gavin, the only one coming anywhere near beating him was Geoff.  
  
"You’re not completely incompetent after all, lad." The leader patted him on the back in a fatherly fashion, the tips of his lips curling up lazily. "You might just have a place here yet." Gavin positively beamed, walking along with them back to their cells for roll call.  
  
Michael stood beside him, elbowing him. “Congrats on passing the Geoff Test.” He smiled warmly and Gavin let out a little sigh of relief, nodding as Officer Sorola called out his name, making yet another quip about his last name. Gavin rolled his eyes, ignoring Michael’s muffled snicker beside him.  
  
"Sup Gus." Michael high fived the guard and the latter returned the greeting.  
  
"I saw Ryan kick your ass at Mortal Combat, dude. Priceless." Michael huffed and it was Gavin’s turn to laugh.  
  
"Bloke doesn’t take losing too well, does he?" Gavin cooed and Gus snorted before walking off to continue his call. They were dismissed and entered their cells, the iron bars slamming shut behind them.  
  
"Getting Geoff’s AND Gus’s blessing on your first day? I’m impressed by your suave abilities." Michael cocked an eyebrow, lounging on his lower bed. Gavin took a seat in the plastic chair, tucking his legs up to rest his chin on his long knees.  
  
"It’s the accent." Gavin deadpanned and there was a moment of silence before they both broke into laughter simultaneously, Michael mumbling a ‘fucking idiot’.  
  
"So…" Gavin chewed on his lower lip, his eyes scanning the room, before he continued. "Are we going to talk about what happened in the shower today?"  
  
Michael went rigid, turning to face the Brit. “You mean where I totally saved your ass? I’m a damn good actor, I like to think.” He laughed nervously, attempting to brush it off, but Gavin was anything if not persistent when he put his mind to something.  
  
"I meant wot happened afterwards and you know it." He brought his legs back down to the ground, leaning forward.  
  
Michael sighed, sitting up in his bed. “What do you want to hear? You’re attractive, I haven’t had sex since I got locked up in here five fucking years ago, and we were naked and pressed together.” He shrugged, pushing up his glasses to rub at his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
"Five years? You’re having a laugh!" Gavin gaped, shocked, not that Gavin’s dry bout was much better; but Michael was an attractive man, surrounded by many more sex-starved men that would bend to him at a moment’s will, if not for his stunning looks then for the protection that would no doubt accompany it.  
  
Michael chuckled, crossing his legs. “Don’t get me wrong, the.. er.. prostitutes, have offered it, sure. I just have never wanted to stoop down to that, y’know?” He moved his wrist in little circular motions beside him as he rambled on, chestnut eyes fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"Well," Gavin stood up, approaching the older man carefully. "Would I be considered ‘lowering yourself’?" He air quoted with his fingers, sitting on the bed beside Michael and turning at the waist to face him. The Jersey man did the same, a tongue darting out to lick at his slightly chapped lips. Gavin’s green eyes trained onto the motion and it stirred something in him.  
  
"Not at all." Michael breathed out, brow furrowing slightly.  
  
"Then can I propose an idea?" Gavin quipped, moving closer. He folded his knees under him and Michael mimicked the motion, allowing them to be nearly pressed against one another.  
  
They locked eyes and Michael nodded, his pupils dilating.  
  
"I believe we could help each other out with our little…" His hand crept up Michael’s leg, stopping short of his thigh. "Problems." He quickly moved his hand to cup at the older man’s slightly-formed erection.   
  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and grinned. “I don’t see a problem with that.” He concurred, bucking forward slightly into the touch, hardening faster than normal with a need that pulsed through Gavin’s finger tips and straight through to his own cock. “I-I could talk to Ray about getting some supplies tomorrow.” His voice grew shakier as Gavin’s hand inched up to tease at his waistband, his thumb hooking under the elastic and pulling on it slightly.  
  
"Until then… I could always give you a nice little preview." Gavin cocked an eyebrow and pushed his hand in, fingertips brushing against swollen flesh and Michael positively whimpered.  
  
Gavin connected their mouths, taking Michael’s bottom lip in his teeth and pulling on it gently. Michael’s hands came up and grabbed Gavin’s head to smash their faces together harder, his tongue delving into Gavin’s mouth and battling the other one, moaning out.  
  
"Fuck, I’ve needed this." Michael whispered and the younger man swallowed the words, pressing forward until they were laying on the bed, Gavin on top. He removed his digits from Michael’s pants and the older man let out a pitiful whine that turned into a gasp as Gavin rutted forward, rubbing their lengths together through the thin fabric that was their uniforms.  
  
Gavin bit into the sensitive skin of Michael’s neck and the latter seemed to finally come to himself, jerking his pelvis forward and moving his hands down to grasp at Gavin’s slender hips, bringing them down to grind hard. Gavin grunted in pleasured surprise, fingers fisting into Michael’s auburn curls as he let out little sighs against his skin.  
  
"Please, Jesus Christ, fucking use that mouth on me." Michael groaned, out, continuing to buck forward, desperate for friction. Gavin grinned, bringing his head up to make eye contact; in the dim light, Michael looked damn-near predatory with his shining, dark eyes and red, swollen lips parted slightly with breathy pants escaping them, white teeth showing through. Beautiful, is the word Gavin would use to describe the situation. But he didn’t. He wouldn’t do that on a man he’d just met, or anyone in prison at all for that matter (or so he reminded himself). So he decided on deviously sinful instead.  
  
"Order me to like I’m your little bitch." He hissed out, feeling Michael’s dick twitch at the words.  
  
"Fuck, Gavin." He squeezed his eyes shut as Gavin ground against him especially rough. "You better fucking suck me off until I am pleased. Get your hot ass down there and get that mouth busy. I wanna feel you choking on my dick." He snarled out and a shiver ran down Gavin’s spine as he nodded eagerly. His hands rucked up Michael’s shirt, kissing at his pale chest and stomach, pleased to find freckles marked him even there. He inched down Michael’s pants teasingly slow, the older man squirming under him, and mouthed at the outline of his erection through underwear before pulling those down too as he received an impatient huff.  
  
"God you’re so hard, Micoo." Gavin purred, lapping at the precum already leaking from his slit. Michael threw his head back against his pillow, biting his forearm to muffle the moans threatening to burst from his throat.  
  
Gavin took in the head of Michael’s cock, sucking on it hard and enjoying the jerk of the body beneath him. He continued to move his head down, pausing at random intervals to hollow out his cheeks and swallow heavily, eliciting deliciously needy mewls from Michael as he bucked his hips forward involuntarily. Gavin gagged, his eyes tearing up, and the rage-filled gamer muttered an apology. Gavin hummed out, the vibrations making Michael let out a hard breath, his free hand tugging on Gavin’s golden locks.  
  
Gavin found himself grinding against Michael’s leg as he bobbed his head up and down, whimpering around his dick when Michael brought up his knee to rub at the erection rutting against it.  
  
"Fuck Gav, I’m really… Ahn! I’m so close!" He yelped around his arm, failing to quiet himself. Gavin took a deep breath through his nose and took Michael completely in, tongue darting out to lick at the underside of his shaft and Michael moaned out his name, shooting his hot seed down Gavin’s awaiting throat.  
  
The Brit freed his own erection, stroking with quick, practiced motions as he popped his mouth off of Michael’s quickly-shrinking cock.  
  
"C’mere." He muttered and Michael scrambled up to bend down in front of Gavin as the younger man got onto his knees, guiding Michael’s head to take in the tip of his dick.  
  
Heat filled his abdomen as he neared climax, stroking himself faster and twisting his wrist. He came with a loud grunt and Michael swallowed it up, licking at Gavin’s slit through his orgasm. Gavin shuddered before tucking himself back in and dropping down beside where Michael had already laid back down, breathing heavily.  
  
"Holy shit that was good." Michael sighed and Gavin giggled, his heart pounding hard against his chest.   
  
"And much appreciated." Gavin chirped.  
  
"Tomorrow I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll be screaming my name." The older man growled and Gavin’s breath caught in his throat.  
  
"We can hear you, assholes!" They both froze as Geoff’s familiar voice yelled at them through the wall with an air of annoyance, followed by Jack’s laughter.  
  
"Yeah, and we’re scarred for life now!" Ray called dramatically from the other side and Gavin flopped onto his stomach, burrowing his face into the pillow and groaning in embarrassment. That was NOT supposed to happen.  
  
Michael, however, was snickering. “After all the times we’ve overheard Joel and you? Shut the fuck up Ray! We all know you have a Daddy kink!” There was some spluttering noises from the young Puerto Rican and laughter from either side of them. The men didn’t continue their conversations, likely choosing to tuck in for the night.  
  
"Are you gonna stay in my bed or get up in your own? Because I’m going to sleep." Michael whispered, but his voice wasn’t sarcastic or teasing. It was a genuine question.  
  
"I’ll go to mine." Gavin mumbled, face still pressed into the bed. He could feel his cheeks slowly losing their heat as the humiliation faded.  
  
"Then get the fuck out already." Gavin crawled out, receiving a firm smack on the ass as he did so.  
  
"Micoo!" He squealed, green eyes widening in shock as he whipped around to see the older man grinning.  
  
"What? You’re my bitch after all." He said, closing his eyes and drifting off. Gavin shook his head, chuckling, as he curled up on his own mattress.  
  
Maybe prison wasn’t going to be so bad after all.


End file.
